


It All Starts Here

by spacekidty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Artist Grantaire, Modern AU, also u dont know much abt it yet but eponine basically owns the musain, because im cliche, because once again im cliche, florest jehan, this might be ooc bc i suck but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekidty/pseuds/spacekidty
Summary: How each of the Les Mis characters met each other in my take on a modern, somewhat non-canon, Les Miserables (im bad at summaries im sorry)Chapter 1 ---- Grantaire and Jehan





	It All Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> im ?? not good at writing ??? so this is gonna suck
> 
> i have like thought out headcanons of modern day everyone but not all of it won't be mentioned because it isnt super important ?? but if u wanna know hmu
> 
> also i am white, agender, agnostic, and able bodied. my headcanons include a lot of diversity that i haven't experienced so i will have researched beforehand if they are brought up. if i mess up or offend anyone Please let me know so i can learn and fix it
> 
> fic title is an album of the same name by magic man and chapter title is a song of the same name by the mowgli's (who knows if they relate to this fic or not)

He didn't know the kid's name. He didn't really know anything about them, but you'd think you'd find out after watching them for a few months. He wasn't creepy, he was just interested in the kid who always smiled.

* * *

 

Nearly every day for as long as he could remember, Grantaire would go to the Musain, say hello to Eponine and Gavroche, order his drink, and sit outside and draw strangers passing by. Creepy? Maybe. But there was so much beauty in strangers. He only drew people who caught his eye. An old lady with bright, dyed hair, a kid picking up something useless off the sidewalk, two business women, walking hand in hand. As much as he hated socializing, he loved watching people. People were interesting and besides, he needed practice in drawing people.

He never kept the drawings. Most of the time they got ruined by coffee that hadn't been wiped off the table or covered in dirt when the wind picked up and blew it across the street. He wanted to just throw them away, they were just sketches after all, but Eponine wanted to hang them in the Musain. He never signed them, and Eponine, true to their word, never told anyone who it was who drew them.

* * *

 

A store across the street had been abandoned for some time. He couldn't exactly remember what had been there before (a salon? a drug store maybe?) but one day a small, old pick up pulled up. Out stepped two people, an old woman with her hair in a bun, and a kid about Grantaire's age, tall, wearing mismatched clothing, short hair that looked messily cut (perhaps done by themselves), and a smile. They didn't have much in the back of the truck, just some gardening and cleaning tools, and a few personal items. Soon they had gone inside the abandoned shop, and started to clean.

Grantaire stayed longer at the Musain that day to watch the odd pair. All day they worked on the shop, tearing down some walls as best they could, completely getting rid of the back room, and opening up the front. It puzzled him but he stayed his distance. If they needed help, they would ask.

Grantaire drew the kid that day, messy hair, dirty hands and face, and a smile. He didn't give the drawing to Eponine, but instead, as he walked down the street, he let it slip out of his hands as he passed the shop.

* * *

 

Over the next few months, things changed to the old store. It was painted a light color, opening up the room even more, and what used to be the back room, became a garden. There, flowers grew like there was no tomorrow, and every day, Grantaire drew the kid among them. Soon, they started selling them. The kid, hair now getting longer, would be out on the street with bouquets of flowers, varying each day, with a smile on their face as they worked. The old woman was always inside, either at the register or tending to the garden, her too, with a smile.

Grantaire always drew them, especially the kid. Sure he drew other people as well, but he was drawn to this family, drawn to the way the kid smiled no matter what was happening.

One day it had rained and Grantaire sat inside, still watching, and there was the kid, out in the rain with a trash bag as a makeshift poncho, with bright flowers in their hand, and a smile on their face. He had scoffed and downed his drink, wondering how someone could stay so optimistic. Still, he drew the kid.

When Grantaire left each day, he always dropped the drawing off. He doesn't know why he does it, but he does. And everyday it's picked up. By who? He doesn't really know. It could be the kid or old lady, or it could be a stranger. Either way, he keeps doing it.

* * *

Today, he was caught. The sun was shinning, and in contrast to his dark, baggy clothes, the kid was wearing blue shorts, a yellow shirt, and a big, yellow sunhat with a blue ribbon tied around it. In their hands were blue and yellow flowers of different types. There was obviously a theme today. He carries one pen with him, but he tries to convey the color differences in the drawing nonetheless. As he's walking past the store, he drops it as usual. A minute later, however, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see the kid, blushing a little, holding the flowers in one hand, the drawing in the other.

"Is this- did you- are you the one who's been drawing me?"

Grantaire's mind went racing. He didn't want to seem creepy, should he lie and tell the kid no? But also, he was the only one walking past the store at that time, and if the kid recognized the style, they'd know if he was lying. Fuck, he should've been more careful. He shuffled and looked down.

"Umm I-I guess? I mean yea I drew them I'm sorry. I don't mean to be creepy or anything, I just draw people who seem interesting," he knew his hands had started fidgeting, and that he still wasn't looking the kid in the eye, but he's not used to interacting with the people in general, people he draws, or people who know that he draws them. He was sure to get yelled at, maybe slapped.

But instead, the kid's eyes grew wide before they waved their hands frantically, "No no no it's ok!! They're really good and I love them so much! Is this really how I look? Am I interesting enough to draw?"

Grantaire calmed a bit and rubbed neck. "It's your smile, since the first day you showed up, you've been always smiling," wait, that was bad, "fuck, sorry that sounded creepy."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"It's ok, seriously, me and Nana have been loving them," the smile grew wide at the mention of her, "She says that whoever draws these, they get my smile down. Oh! She'd love to meet you!!" the kid's hand slid into his own, "You'll come inside, yea? Meet my nana?"

Grantaire felt bad for watching this kid for months, and was confused as to why they weren't mad at him, but he let himself be dragged into the shop with the kid smiling, rambling about the shop, his drawings, and their nana.

* * *

 

He left that day with two flowers in his hair and a new friend.

Yellow and blue.

Jehan.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) im so sorry this sucked
> 
> 2) love and constructive criticism are appreciated
> 
> 3) lemme know who i should do next


End file.
